Choices
by TrulyMagical
Summary: Summary: Life is all about the choices we make. Harry must choose between fate and freewill. And Ginny must choose between…well, you’ll see. HG. R&R.


**Summary: ** Life is all about the choices we make. Harry must choose between fate and freewill. And Ginny must choose between…well, you'll see. HG. R&R.

**Disclaimer:** They are Jo's brain-children; I'm just babysitting for a bit.

-------------------------------------------

Life is all about the choices we make.

All of our choices come together and form who we are. Every little action we choose to do or not do, has consequences and results which will affect who we are now and who we will become. Our choices show what we value and just how much we value them. They define us and make us who we are. Even Dumbledore once told me "it is our choices Harry, that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities." (CS18)

But every now and again the fates have a little something in store for us. Something which will affect our lives much more than a choice, no matter how huge, ever can or will.

A destiny.

This could not be any truer than for me. My entire life has been defined first and foremost by my destiny, though I had no idea of it until a few years back. This destiny has held me back from so many opportunities and chances that any normal boy should have. It held me back from my parents and a childhood and a love. I have been damned with fame that I don't want and idolization that I do not need.

My entire life has been defined by this destiny.

I am the Conquer of "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named", the Savior of Good, Defeater of Evil. I am honored and adored by all who have heard my story. People actually worship the ground I walk on and cherish whatever I touch. For I am the bloody Boy-Who-Lived, I am Harry James Potter, God amongst men.

Bollocks.

Well if I am so almighty, all-knowing, and all-powerful, why am I so miserable?

Because I made a choice. A simple choice, to be noble, rather than selfish. What a thick-headed bloke I am. Honestly, how could I expect _her_ to wait for _me_? Since when did I start believing that fairy tales happen? The hero always gets the girl? It's not some bloody muggle movie for Merlin's sake! Since when has my life _ever_ had the "happy" ending?

I should have known I was never destined for happiness. My horrible childhood at the Dursley's should have been my first clue. Then of course there is the fact that everyone who loves me tends to kick the bucket at the hands of Voldemort and his mignons. My parents. Sirius. Dumbledore. Then of course there was the whole prophecy and destiny bit.

But that wasn't enough suffering was it?

No, of course not.

I come back after 3 years of hunting down and killing all the remaining bits of soul of the evilest wizard of all time, thinking that I could finally get on with my life. I could be normal. I just simply wanted to get a job, get a house, marry the love of my life, have a few kids, live to see them grow up, grandkids, great grandkids, and then finally kick the bucket at an old old age while I sleep. Is that TOO _BLOODY_ MUCH to _bloody_ ask for after I just _bloody_ saved the entire _bloody_ world from _bloody_ VOLDEMORT?

Sorry.

Instead, I come home and find out that the girl of my dreams, the love of my life, my reason for living, is marrying another bloke because I _left_ her. Well excuse me for wanting to keep you safe and sound. I am _so_ _sorry_ that I kept you out of harms way!

Does she even _know_ what I had to put myself through? How much strength it took to not just run straight back to her, leave the country together, and completely forget about Voldemort's reign of terror? Not to mention the fact that if I had done as she wanted, and stayed, she would never even have me to begin with?

Women.

I just don't get it. But I know one thing for sure. I _did not_ just kill Voldemort so that I could be miserable for the rest of my life. The fates have been keeping me away from happiness for far too long. I am taking my life back into my hands. I _choose_ to be happy.

So that's why I am here outside of this muggle church to stop her from marrying some bloke who does not even know of our world. Wish me luck.

-------------------------------------------

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered…"

"I OBJECT" bellows a raven haired man as he blasts opens the church doors with what appears to be a stick in his hand.

"Harry" the red-haired bride whispers, a fire lighting in her eyes for the first time in years. Her face contorts while expressions of extreme anger and blissful happiness seem to be battling for the prominence on her face.

"I am sorry, but I do believe you are a bit early" the priest says, his eyes twinkling behind his square spectacles.

"Well I think I am entirely too late, 3 years too late to be exact, but who's counting" jests the dark haired man, as he travels up the aisle, his eyes never leaving the bride.

"3 years, 1 week, and 4 days too late" speaks the bride, her words dripping with hate, but her eyes burning with passion.

"Better late then never."

"I am afraid _you_ are _too_ late, Harry. I am getting married today" a loud wail of sadness erupts from the audience, sounding strangely like Mrs. Weasley "_whether certain people agree or NOT_!" Ginny yells over the now sobbing Mrs. Weasley.

"Don't do this to me, Ginny, don't do this to us…"

"To us? _TO US?_ Harry, you did this _to us_. If you can even call us _us_! I thought my engagement and _marriage_ to another man would have gotten through that impossibly thick skull of yours! Apparently I was wrong. I _am_ getting married today Harry."

"I believe my _fiancé_ has spoken. I don't know who you are, but I do suggest you leave before you are forcibly removed." The groom spoke confidently, as Harry felt two strong, threatening grips on his shoulders, no doubt the groomsmen.

"I can handle him myself Daniel!" Ginny stated indignantly.

"You really do not want to test me…Daniel, was it?" Harry said in a falsely polite voice, his wand arm twitching.

"Oh? Don't I?"

"You have _no idea_ who you are dealing with, and I certainly hope for your sake that you never find out." Suddenly the groomsmen removed their hands from Harry's shoulders as if they had just been burnt by a hotpot.

"_Don't_ Harry. Not _here_." Ginny forcibly whispered.

"What? Don't tell me that _lover_ boy here has no idea about how _special_ you are, Gin. In fact, I am quite sure that he has no idea just _how_ special you are. And I am not just talking about your non-muggle talents here, I mean every little thing that makes you, you, Gin.

"Harry, please" Ginny begged, "don't do this."

"Do what? Ask you a few questions? They really aren't that hard Gin."

"Harry" Ginny said in a voice softly above a whisper, as the two former lovers eyes locked.

"Does he know that your eyes give you away, Gin? That they show what you really feel, no matter what your face or mouth says?...He couldn't possibly, because then he would have noticed the fire that lit up behind them when you saw me. He would see the passion in them right now, as they look into mine. He would know that you never have, and never will, look at him as you look at me.

"Does he know your fears? Your nightmares? Why you wake up screaming on occasion? He couldn't possibly, because he never lived through them with you. He doesn't know about your past, and I highly doubt he'd be able to get you through those nights when you remember Tom. In fact I am quite sure since I am the only one who has ever gone through remotely close to what you had to endure.

"Has ever even seen you cry Gin? I am almost positive that I am the only one who ever has since your first year. Did you even cry tears of joy at his proposal? I highly doubt that, because he's not the one you wanted on bend and knee in front of you with a ring, is he? He isn't the one who is supposed to be standing next you right now.

"Does he know your dreams, Gin? Does he know you want a big family and a big house in the country side? Does he know what sport you want all you kids to play and which school you want them to go to? Does he share those dreams? Does he know that I am the one you have dreamt about since before you knew my name?

"Does he know what it is like to be forced to live without you for years, just to protect you? Does he know what it is like to fight for what you _know_ is right in your heart, no matter how hard it may be? Does he know the first names of all of your brothers? Or that there are even 6 of them? Does he even know _your_ middle name? Does he even care to learn?

"Gin, you really need to look inside yourself right now, because you are about to make the biggest mistake of your life. If you can look me in the eye, and tell me that you honestly believe you will be happiest with him, then tell me right now and I will leave you to your wedding.

"But, if there is one ounce of doubt in your mind, one little voice inside your heart screaming to be heard, then listen. Just listen. I know they are there, I know they are. I can see them screaming _my_ name. Your eyes have always given you away, Gin, always. If you tell me they aren't there, then tell me who started that fire in your eyes? Tell me _why_ is that smile fighting its way onto your lips? Tell me _how_ did those tears got on your face?

"I have been through _hell_ without you Gin. The fates have kept us apart for far too long. I am making a choice right now Gin. I am choosing happiness, love, a future, kids, grandkids. Ginny, I am choosing you, now and forever. If you tell me that you won't have me, I swear I'll break. I lost you once, I won't do it again. I can't live, I can't breath, I can't think. I know, Gin, that _you _feel just like me.

"So, Gin, who will it be? Make your choice now, because I don't know how much longer I can go on not knowing."

Ginny let out the breath she hadn't known she'd been holding, as Harry pierced her gaze with his emerald eyes, nervousness apparent in them, despite the calm confidence on all of his features. Slowly, she looked over to Daniel's blue ones, and as she looked at the blonde man with a dashing smile, she knew her choice had already been made when she promised her life to a man.

"Come on Ginny, tell this bloke, sorry never got a name, to get the hell out of our wedding so we can get on with this" Daniel stated impatiently.

"You are so right. I am so sorry." Slowly Ginny looked down at the ring on her finger as Harry looked up at her, confusion and fear setting in.

"But, Gin, you…you can't be serious."

"I am completely serious, Harry" she said, her chocolate eyes sparkling "I am sorry and you are so right. I would have never been happy without you. I choose you, Harry, I choose you."

-------------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading! Review!**


End file.
